


Sweet Reward

by atc74writesSPN



Series: Smut Appreciation Day 2017 [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fingerfucking, Kitchen Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 01:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16944204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atc74writesSPN/pseuds/atc74writesSPN





	Sweet Reward

Dean Winchester was fairly predictable in the safety of the Bunker. On free days, which were rare, he could usually be found in the garage with his Baby and some classic rock, after a hearty breakfast and a pot of coffee. Today was one of those rare days. You knew he would be out there for a few hours, then would shower, then come to the kitchen looking for lunch and that is where you would be when he found you. 

After kicking Sam out for the afternoon, you put on the shortest skirt you could find, sans panties. You were dancing around the kitchen while you made a fresh pie, swinging your hips side to side as you rolled out the dough. You heard the garage door slam and glanced at the clock, you had ten minutes tops. You placed the crust in the bottom of the pie plate and began arranging the apples. 

You glanced at the clock; two minutes. You washed your hands, adjusted your top, showing off your girls just a bit more, hiked your skirt up just a tad and resumed your place at the counter. Just as you were placing the top crust on the pie, Dean walked in the kitchen, letting out a low whistle when he saw you and a pie. 

He walked to the fridge, pulling out some sandwich fixings. As you knew he would be coming your way, you dropped your cutter, bending over purposely to retrieve it. Watching his every move, the bread hit the floor. Right on time. “Dean you dropped the bread.” You righted yourself and went back to your pie. He dropped everything and placed his warm, rough hands on the outside of your thighs and slowly hiked up your skirt the rest of the way. 

Dean dropped to his knees behind you. He ran his tongue up one leg, across your ass and down the other. Repeating the motion, he stopped placing one strong hand in the small of your back and gently pushed your over. His tongue immediately delved into your already soaking pussy, thrusting in and out and a fast pace, licking your lips to make sure he didn’t miss a drop. 

“You’re soaking wet Princess. This all for me?” He mumbled against your ass. 

“I get really turned on making pie for my boyfriend.” You replied with a moan. 

“Oh really? Why is that?” Dean asked.

“Because, he loves pie and rewards me for making it for him. It makes me so wet for him.” I ground my hips into him as he inserted two fingers inside my tight heat. 

“Oh Princess, you are going to get your reward.” He continued pumping his fingers in and out as he stood and I heard his pants hit the floor. He pushed me against the counter, holding one arm behind me and pushed home, his cock filling me completely, like he was made for me. 

He gave me no time to adjust as he started pounding into me from behind, one hand holding my arm, the other on my head to keep me at that angle, where he could hit my g-spot just perfectly with every drag of his cock. His pace was relentless and within minutes, I was screaming out his name, and taking him over the edge with me. I lay pressed against the counter, Dean pressed against my back, panting and sweating. 

“That was some fucking reward.” I murmured. 

“You’ve got a fucking sweet pie, Tweety Pie.” He chuckled as he stood, pulling his pants up and my skirt down. “Now I need a sandwich so we can get in round two while that pie bakes.”


End file.
